Je te promets
by feylie
Summary: Draco cherche un moyen de dire à Hermione qu'il tient à elle. Mais... forcément, Feylie joue les blizzards. Pour cette foisci, je pense que vous pouvez laisser les mouchoirs dans les tiroirs... je pense.


Salut à tous !

J'ai profité de ce samedi enneigé à Paris (je vous assure qu'il y avait un peu de neige, lol, c'est pas fort ça !) pour me pencher sur l'écriture d'une song-fic. La chanson me trottait dans la tête depuis vendredi et je me demandais si je pouvais en faire un scénario.

C'est donc au destin que vous devrez dire "merde" pour m'avoir proposé cette song-fic, lol. Et si on en revenait au résumé ?

Et bien, disons que Draco cherche un moyen de dire à Hermione qu'il tient à elle. Mais... forcément, Feylie joue les blizzards. Pour cette fois-ci, je pense que vous pouvez laisser les mouchoirs dans les tiroirs... je pense. Et laisser votre côté fleur bleue ressortir pour faire honneur à cette neige que nous apporte le mois de décembre annonciateur de fête et d'amour (mon Dieu, je suis inspirée, moi, lol)

C'est dit, alors allons-y !

Chanson : je te promets

Interprète : Johnny Hallyday

Disclaimer : J'ai juste emprunté les persos de JKR et la chanson de Johnny pour sévir de nouveau sur le net, lol.

Bonne lecture !

xxxxxxxxx

-------------

Je te promets

------------

Il arrive un moment où il est temps d'arrêter sa course pour voir ce que la vie nous propose et regarder derrière soi pour mieux apprécier ce que l'on a devant soi.

Je pensais tout posséder par ce simple nom des Malfoy accolé à mon prénom.

Je pensais être un prince élevé dans des draps de soie.

Je pensais maîtriser mon destin avec l'aide de mon père.

Je réalise que tout cela n'était qu'un leurre.

Je pensais être en possession de mes idées, mais mes pensées même étaient envahies par la fumée opaque des préjugés inculqués par mon paternel depuis ma naissance. Je pensais être un adulte en devenir, j'ai dû accepter le fait que sans mon père je n'étais plus rien.

A son emprisonnement, je suis devenu un enfant cherchant à nouveaux ses repères. Un enfant prêt à tout pour protéger son unique parent encore en liberté. J'ignorais de quelle manière agir. J'ai fini par me rendre compte que la seule voie que l'on me tendait était celle qu'avait suivie mon père.

Un chemin sombre, infesté de mauvaises herbes enracinées dans l'amertume d'un homme qui s'est laissé guidé par la vengeance et l'amertume.

Je n'avais personne pour me détourner de cette route, personne pour me tirer de cet enfer vers lequel je me dirigeais comme un zombie.

J'ai cru ne plus rien attendre de la vie jusqu'à ce qu'une main m'entrouvre la porte de mes cauchemars.

Sa voix m'a juste glissé à l'oreille un « Fie-toi à moi » sans mensonge.

Me fier à quelqu'un ? Pour quoi faire ? J'ignorais que cette demande signifiait me confier à elle, sans crainte qu'elle n'aille répéter mes confessions aux autres.

Et elle m'a écouté sans me juger alors que je le faisais avec elle.

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle comprendrait aussi bien mes appels silencieux.

Elle m'a avoué me détester. Elle ne m'a pas caché qu'elle attendait de moi que je devienne moins tourmenteur envers ses amis.

Un pacte qu'un ange et un diable ont passé il y a un an de cela, et aujourd'hui...

Mon ciel est certes aussi gris qu'autrefois mais il est moins orageux.

Mes cauchemars me font encore lever avant l'aube mais je parviens à les oublier.

Mon âme n'est pas d'une pureté parfaite mais j'apprends doucement à le purger de mes péchés.

Et même si mes anciens démons viennent toujours danser autour de moi, je parviens à faire cesser ce ballet avant de sombrer.

Et mes faiblesses... Elles sont toujours là mais il m'arrive de me surpasser. Je ne savais pas pourquoi et puis... Peu à peu, j'ai compris.

Si je suis émerveillé par les jours qui pointent le nez à l'horizon, si je m'amuse enfin dès que l'automne teinte les feuilles d'un jaune ocre et si je souris en clignant des yeux face au soleil qui m'aveugle, c'est parce qu'une personne a su me faire aimer ce qui m'entourait.

Peut-on aimer une personne au point de l'ériger en dieu vivant ?

Peut-on aimer un individu au point d'en faire le seul habitant sur cette terre ?

Peut-on aimer une femme au point de la distinguer parmi une centaine d'autres, même les yeux bandés ?

J'aurais répondu par la négative s'il n'y avait pas eu cette personne, cet individu... cette femme.

Aujourd'hui, l'unique dieu de ma religion a les traits d'une jolie sorcière qui n'use pas d'artifice pour se faire aimer. Il émane d'elle une aura que nul autre ne possède, à la fois pudique mais sensuelle, apaisante et chaleureuse. Sa présence m'est indispensable, presque vitale.

Sans elle, qui éteindrait mes colères et tairait mes larmes ? Qui saurait me dire que j'ai mal agi et que je devrais me montrer plus compréhensif ? Sans elle, j'ai peur de rejoindre les eaux noires dans lesquelles le maître de mon père tente de me faire plonger.

Je voudrais tellement compter pour elle...

Je voudrais tant pouvoir me proclamer seul homme ayant le droit de poser des yeux avides sur son corps.

Mais pour le moment, j'attends...

J'attends que le temps veuille bien me laisser le moment de me déclarer sans la troubler.

xxxxxxx

Le cours de Métamorphose se termine et je vois l'objet de mon attention terminer d'écrire encore quelques phrases sur son parchemin avant de réunir ses feuilles.

A ma table, je fais en sorte de ne pas me presser pour avoir l'occasion de sortir à sa suite.

Elle se lève et sort de la salle. J'en fais de même. Elle a déjà rejoint Potter et Weasley qui l'attendent en discutant Quidditch, ce qui ne semble toujours pas lui plaire. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'elle n'aimera jamais ce sport, à moins que je lui montre à quel point voler procure une sensation de liberté.

Marchant à quelques mètres derrière eux, je les écoute.

- ... Dites-moi vous restez à Poudlard durant ces vacances ? demande Hermione.

- C'est notre dernière année ici, je crois que je préfèrerais de loin en profiter pour découvrir les dernières salles secrètes de cette école. Je passerai les prochains noëls avec ma famille de toute façon. T'en penses quoi Harry ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Mais ta mère ne va pas apprécier que je refuse son invitation.

- Elle comprendra.

- Si ce n'est pas le cas, intervient Hermione, soit certain qu'elle t'enverra une beuglante pour te dire, avec douceur, à quel point elle apprécie que tu fasses manquer à Harry un noël en famille.

- Je tente le coup. Et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, répond-t-elle. Je vais sans doute rester avec vous.

- Si c'est pour passer les vacances à nous dire, toutes les deux minutes, de nous avancer dans nos devoirs, rentre plutôt chez toi. On a dit vacances pas cours supplémentaire avec Miss je-sais-tout.

Potter se retient de répondre mais je devine qu'il pouffe dans sa barbe. D'ailleurs, Hermione le fusille du regard avant de tourner la tête vers Weasley.

- Vraiment Ron, je te remercie de ne voir chez moi que cette image d'élève studieuse, mais je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ! Et Harry, tu peux rire à la plaisanterie de Ron, je ne suis pas une mégère pour te l'interdire.

Et elle s'éloigne à grand pas dans le couloir.

- Vous avez l'air très fins.

Ils s'arrêtent puis se retournent sur moi dans une synchronisation parfaite et me toisent du regard.

- On ne t'a pas sonné, la fouine, réplique Weasley.

- Doucement, Weasley, je me montre gentil avec toi alors fais-en de même.

- Je t'appelle comme je veux ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'Hermione t'a recueilli comme un animal blessé qu'elle soigne, que tu dois te sentir tout permis. Pour moi, tu restes un Malfoy et un mangemort en puissance. Qu'Hermione t'ait à moitié pardonné, ça ne change pas la vision que j'ai de toi. Compris ?

- Toujours aussi sympathique à ce que je vois.

- Toujours envers toi.

- Et toi Potter ? Puis-je savoir ce que cache ton silence ?

- Je n'ai rien à dire à part qu'Hermione est une fille qui a du coeur. Ce qu'elle a fait avec toi, je trouve ça... dangereux. Rien ne lui garantie qu'elle ne regrettera pas de t'avoir donné son amitié. Mais un conseil, Malfoy, le jour où tu lui feras du mal tu m'auras sur le dos. Et crois-moi, je ne lâche jamais prise avant de m'être vengé de ceux qui ont fait du mal à mes proches.

Sur ce, les deux Gryffondor me plantent au milieu du couloir.

- Et si je voulais devenir plus qu'un ami ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai crié cette phrase mais je devais aller jusqu'au bout pour savoir ce qu'impliquerait une relation avec Hermione.

Weasley est le premier à faire volte-face et à fondre sur moi comme un taureau devant une étoffe rouge. Il me saisit au col et me plaque contre le mur. Mon dos s'en remettra mais je me demande si j'aurais dû énerver deux lions protecteurs.

Si.

Il le fallait.

Il faut que je sache.

De leur réponse dépendra mon "demain"

Je remarque que Weasley a le rouge aux oreilles. Ses yeux lancent de dangereuses piques, et je devine que les mots qui franchiront bientôt ses lèvres seront incisifs.

- Ne touche pas à Hermione ! N'imagine même pas poser ne serait-ce qu'un seul doigt sur elle ! Tu m'entends !

Les cris de Weasley ont fini par alerter les témoins qui arrêtent leur marche pour observer une énième bataille entre Serpentard et Gryffondor et plus particulièrement entre les ennemis de cette maison j'ai nommé Potter, Weasley et moi ?

- Arrête, Ron ! On nous regarde. Allons ailleurs.

Etrangement, Weasley me relâche après le conseil de Potter. Il ne veut sûrement pas que quelqu'un aille alerter Hermione et qu'elle puisse lui donner tort lorsqu'elle sera sur les lieux du méfait.

Weasley jette un regard noir sur les élèves autour de nous (ils paraissent encore plus petits que nous lorsque nous étions à leur niveau d'étude) puis me relâche. Potter nous fait signe de le suivre.

Je devrais sans doute prendre mes jambes à mon cou avant de me retrouver enfermer dans une pièce avec deux Gryffondor en colère, mais je ne suis plus ce lâche qu'ils ont connu. Si je dois affronter mes ennemis pour obtenir d'eux la permission d'approcher la seule rose qu'il possède dans leur jardin, je le ferai.

Ils me conduisent loin des regards indiscrets. Lorsque enfin nous nous retrouvons seuls dans le couloir, une salle apparaît soudainement devant nos yeux. Sûrement cette même salle où je les ai découvert en cinquième année.

Nous entrons.

La salle est dépourvue de tout mobilier. Elle est vide. Comme si l'esprit de Potter n'avait pas jugé bon d'imaginer un endroit confortable pour discuter avec un Serpentard. Cette salle doit être à l'image de ce que je représente pour lui. Vide, carrée, sans chaleur et inintéressante. Voilà ce que je suis pour Potter et Weasley. Et pour Hermione ?

- C'est quoi cette plaisanterie ? hurle Weasley dès que Potter referme la porte.

- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie.

- Arrête, Malfoy, intervient Potter, on sait très bien que tu es tout sauf un homme capable d'aimer une... sang-de-bourbe, comme tu le dis si bien, ajoute-t-il railleur.

- Comme je le disais !

- Peu importe, rétorque Weasley. Tu l'as dit par le passé et sur ton visage on lisait le dégoût. Et aujourd'hui, tu veux nous faire croire qu'après avoir eu l'amitié d'Hermione, tu désires l'aimer ? Quelle bonne blague !

- C'est la vérité !

- Pourquoi on devrait te croire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait te laisser la séduire ?

- Je n'ai pas de réponse à donner, Potter. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là à vous parler de ce que je ressens pour une Gryffondor... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon coeur a des promesses à lui faire et qu'elle doit les entendre même si elle doit les refuser par la suite.

- Oublie tout ça et va plutôt emmerder une Serpentarde ou même une Serdaigle, conseille Weasley.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Tu le feras ! Tu ne peux pas sortir avec Hermione, un point c'est tout !

- Et tu es sa mère pour me l'interdire, Weasley ?

- Je suis son meilleur ami et...

Il se tait et je comprends. Je comprends que je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir obtenir les trésors d'Hermione.

Un silence pesant s'installe et nous gêne.

Weasley sait, je sais qu'aucun de nous ne lâchera prise sur cette histoire de conquête. L'un de nous perdra forcément le joyau que nous convoitons tous les deux. Une fois de plus nous sommes ennemis mais sur un autre terrain.

- Je crois que tu auras compris, Malfoy, qu'il vaut mieux que tu laisses tomber, dit Potter en se dirigeant vers la porte, semblant ainsi signifier que la discussion est close.

Weasley suit la mouvance et sort après avoir auparavant croiser mon regard comme pour m'avertir de renoncer définitivement à ma folie.

- Pourquoi devrais-je abandonner ?

Weasley s'immobilise mais ne prend pas la peine de se retourner, je ne mérite pas cette attention.

- Parce que tes promesses ne valent rien. Ce sont celles d'un Malfoy, voilà pourquoi.

Et il referme la porte derrière lui, me laissant seul avec mes poings que je serre au point de me meurtrir les paumes.

Parce que je suis un Malfoy ma parole ne vaut rien, pourtant...

_Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche_

Parce que je suis un Malfoy, je ne mérite pas d'effleurer Hermione, néanmoins...

_Je te promets le miel à ma main qui te touche_

Parce que je suis un Malfoy, je n'ai pas le droit à une rédemption mais malgré cela...

_Je te promets le ciel au dessus de ta couche_

_Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces_

J'ai changé. Changé à l'intérieur même si l'extérieur ne le dévoile pas.

Je sors de la salle sur demande au bout de quelques minutes et je marche.

J'avance un pas devant l'autre.

Un pas.

Un autre.

Toujours cette marche lente, presque machinale comme celle d'un pantin qui apprend à marcher après qu'une main charitable lui ait coupé les fils qui le reliaient à son maître. Mais je sais pourtant où je me dirige.

Quand je perds espoir, c'est vers Hermione que mes pas me mènent fatalement, quand je souhaite retrouver la chaleur du soleil, c'est vers elle que je me rapproche pour me réchauffer, parce que je le lui aie promis.

_Je te promets la clé des secrets de mon âme_

Et elle est là. Dans cette bibliothèque, son sanctuaire, dans cet havre de paix, entourée de ses livres.

Elle est de dos.

Je m'approche d'elle sachant que je pourrai jeter un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule pour espionner sa lecture. Je me trompe.

Le nez plongé dans son livre, elle relève soudain la tête puis se retourne.

- Ah, Draco !

- Chut, tu oublies où on est ?

- Non. Bien sûr que non.

Je prends place face à elle.

- Tu t'avances dans tes devoirs, je suppose.

- Je ne peux rien te cacher.

Elle me sourit.

Mon coeur fait un bond de plusieurs mètres avant de revenir calmement battre dans ma poitrine. Est-ce que je survivrais si elle disait m'aimer ? Je crois que je mourrais sur place si ses lèvres murmuraient un "je t'aime"... Ce qui est certain, c'est que je ferai tout pour qu'elle garde ce sourire à jamais.

_Je te promets la vie de mes rires à mes larmes_

- Tu me sembles un peu tristounet.

- C'est quoi ce mot ? Dire qu'un Malfoy est tristounet, tu casses vraiment le mythe en utilisant des mots aussi dévalorisants.

- Un mythe, dis-tu ? Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être face à un mythe, dit-elle en avançant sa main vers mon visage.

Elle me pince soudainement la joue.

Sa main a touché ma peau. Ce contact m'électrise. Je voudrais qu'il dure, qu'il ne cesse jamais.

J'enserre mes doigts autour de son poignet en faisant mine d'être outragé par ce qu'elle vient de me faire.

_Je te promets le feu à la place des armes_

- Tu viens d'entacher de mièvrerie mon image publique de vilain Serpentard.

- Et quelle punition serait à la hauteur de cet outrage, monsieur Malfoy ?

- Une punition ? Je ne sais pas miss Granger... Voyons voir ?

Mes doigts enserrent toujours son poignet. Ses prunelles chaudes pétillent de malice et les miennes, bien plus froides, rêvent de faire honneur à cet éclat malicieux.

J'ai sans doute oublié de réfléchir sur la portée de mon acte, j'ai sans doute écouté trop vite l'impulsion que me dictait mon coeur, j'ai sans doute embrassé la folie avec toute la fougue dont est capable un amant ; ce qui est certain c'est que j'ai agi.

J'ai avancé mon visage vers le sien et j'ai déposé mes lèvres sur les siennes sans aucune gêne.

J'ai goûté au fruit défendu.

J'ai savouré l'interdit.

J'ai apprécié le paradis.

Mais lorsque l'horreur de mon acte jaillit à mon esprit, je m'écarte subitement d'elle, relâchant enfin ce doux poignet.

Les secondes me paraissent être des heures, les minutes une éternité face à son silence. Alors, pour ne pas devoir entendre ses reproches, je me lève d'un bond et je quitte la bibliothèque à la hâte. Je voudrais ne plus devoir lui tourner le dos pour fuir...

_Plus jamais des adieux rien que des au-revoirs_

Mais par mon geste, je viens de détruire tous les efforts entrepris depuis notre trèves. Désormais, elle va me haïr plus que jamais.

J'ignore si verser des larmes serait plus judicieux que de frapper ma tête contre les murs. Opter pour la douleur de l'âme ou la douleur du corps ?

Je voudrais que quelqu'un me prenne dans ses bras et me berce.

_J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil_

Je voudrais qu'une personne me dise que je mérite d'être aimé malgré mes fautes.

_J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel_

Je voudrais qu'une bonne âme me dise qu'on peut pardonner les erreurs d'un démon.

_J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent_

Personne ne le fera plus, puisque je viens de perdre la seule personne qui acceptait de porter avec moi mon lourd fardeau en m'enlaçant tendrement.

Je commence à me demander où me mènera ma vie. Il est peut-être temps pour moi de voir que le seul chemin acceptable pour moi est celui qui mène aux ténèbres. La souffrance n'existe que pour ceux qui ont le malheur de ne pas être les serviteurs du mal. Là-bas, je ne recevrai sans doute pas cet amour sincère que j'espérais, mais je serai au moins à l'abri de tout refus.

Ce que je peux espérer désormais, c'est qu'Hermione puisse oublier ce baiser. Mais je ne peux pas m'y résoudre.

Je veux qu'elle m'écoute.

Je veux qu'elle entende.

Je veux qu'elle sache.

_J'te promets une histoire différente des autres_

Je veux qu'elle soit là tout simplement.

_J'ai tant besoin d'y croire encore_

Mais je n'ai que des promesses pour me faire aimer d'elle, des mots que le temps finit toujours par effacer, des phrases pleines d'espoir qui ne survivent pas longtemps face à la dure réalité de la vie. Et pourtant, je n'ai que cela à te proposer, Hermione.

_Je te promets des jours tout bleus comme tes veines_

Des promesses de la bouche d'un Serpentard qui a passé ces dernières années à cracher son venin sur toi pour mieux se faire voir des autres. J'ignore quelle importance tu donneras à ces paroles mais je les prononce tout de même.

_Je te promets des nuits rouges comme tes rêves_

_Des heures incandescentes et des minutes blanches_

_Des secondes insouciantes au rythme de tes hanches_

Je lui donnerai des raisons de m'aimer après m'avoir haï.

Je lui prouverai qu'un Serpentard, un Malfoy qui plus est, peut tatouer sur son coeur le visage d'une Gryffondor. Je lui démontrerai que je saurai la prendre sous mon aile lorsqu'elle ira mal et ce, aux yeux de tous.

_Je te promets mes bras pour porter tes angoisses_

Je lui forgerai un monde loin de tout ce qui pourra la rendre malheureuse, loin de mes armes que j'ai depuis bien longtemps déposés à l'entrée de sa porte.

_Je te promets mes mains pour que tu les embrasses_

Oui, je désire simplement qu'elle me fasse une place dans sa vie, son coeur et son avenir, même si je sais que je ne serai jamais assez digne de tout cela.

_Je te promets mes yeux si tu ne peux plus voir_

Je tenterai l'impossible pour que je devienne le seul pour elle. Je chanterai sa gloire sur les champs de bataille, je réécrirai l'Histoire pour que les générations futures se souviennent non pas seulement de Harry Potter, mais de celle qui a été à ses côtés dans chaque bataille et l'a aidé avec son intelligence et son courage. Oui, je ferai tout cela.

Je n'ai pas le souvenir que mes pas m'aient mené au dehors du château, mais j'y suis.

Mes pieds foulent cette neige qui s'est déposée depuis un bon moment sur le sol de Poudlard.

Je vais m'appuyer contre la fontaine et je regarde les élèves évoluer autour de moi.

Ils rient.

Ils s'amusent.

Et moi, je garde ma tristesse pour moi en attendant qu'un ange m'apporte le bonheur, mais...

_J'te promets d'être heureux si tu n'as plus d'espoir_

Et finalement, à cette pensée, je retrouve un semblant de sourire. Tant qu'Hermione est de ce monde, même si elle ne veut pas de moi, je me dois de garder le sourire.

Demain peut m'apporter une seconde chance que je n'avais pas hier.

_J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil_

Demain peut devenir un rêve bien réel.

_J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel_

Demain peut retrouver les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel

_J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent_

Un présent solitaire peut se transformer en un futur à deux.

_J'te promets une histoire différente des autres_

_Si tu m'aides à y croire encore_

La neige retombe doucement sur Poudlard.

Je vais finir par aimer le blanc, cette couleur si irréelle et pure. J'en peindrais sûrement un jour mon drapeau même si ce n'est que pour effacer aux yeux d'Hermione, la souillure de mes erreurs passées.

- Draco !

Je lève les yeux du sol pour les diriger vers la silhouette qui se rapproche de plus en plus vers moi.

Hermione s'arrête devant moi, essoufflées, les joues rougies et une lueur colérique dans ses prunelles.

- Ca fait un moment que je te cherche, idiot !

- J'étais là.

- C'était pas évident de le deviner, monsieur Malfoy ! ironise-t-elle.

- Tu es jolie en colère.

Je ne sais pas si elle a rougi à cet instant. Le rouge de la honte a dû se mêler au rouge causé par l'effort. Mais pourtant, je continue.

Je n'ai que ce choix puisque de toute façon, il est plus qu'évident que mes sentiments ont sauté aux yeux de cette sorcière bien trop maligne et intelligence pour ne pas avoir trouvé de conclusion à mon comportement étrange de ces derniers jours et au baiser d'aujourd'hui.

- Je l'ai remarqué depuis ce fameux coup de poing. Tu es dangereuse en colère mais aussi très jolie.

J'aurais pu faire mieux pour lui déclarer ce que je ressentais pour elle mais je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots adéquats. Je réalise à quel point il est plus facile d'insulter une personne que l'on hait que de louer une personne que l'on aime.

J'ai le désir de lui avouer qu'elle est la reine de mon royaume, la princesse de mon château, la seule femme de mon coeur, celle pour qui j'accepterais de mourir...

_Et même si c'est pas vrai, si on te l'a trop fait_

Si les autres ont déclarés ces mêmes phrases pour te séduire, si les autres ont cherché à noircir le tableau de l'amour avec leurs déclarations...

_Si les mots sont usés, comme écris à la craie_

Je veux que tu croies ceux d'un Serpentard, même si ce n'est qu'un mot par jour...

_On fait bien des grands feux en frottant des cailloux_

Petit à petit, à force de semer mes syllabes, peut-être que mes promesses te toucheront.

_Peut-être avec le temps à la force d'y croire_

_On peut juste essayer pour voir_

- La sincérité, murmure-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Tu sembles sincère...

- Parce que je le suis.

Elle supporte mon regard puis se place à mes côtés, épaules contre épaules, même si elle parait bien petite auprès de moi.

Et cette neige qui tombe toujours, loin de nous refroidir, nous envoûte.

- Ce temps t'a également recouvert...

- Comme ça ?

Je tourne la tête vers elle mais elle s'obstine à contempler l'horizon.

- La pureté de la neige, elle a t'a finalement gagné, déclare-t-elle.

- Peut-être... Si cette neige, c'est toi... oui. Oui, la pureté m'a gagné, mais moins que toi qui est bien plus pure.

_Et même si c'est pas vrai, même si je mens_

- Aime-moi.

- Draco...

- Attends !

Je sors ma baguette de ma poche. Curieuse, elle m'accorde enfin son attention.

- Tu vois, si je dirige ma propre baguette contre moi, aucun sort ne serait assez puissant pour me tuer comme le ferait ton indifférence.

- Draco...

- Non, attends !

_Si les mots sont usés, légers comme du vent_

_Et même si notre histoire se termine au matin_

Je range ma baguette, respire cet air froid et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Je sais que tu es la seule qui compte aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas te garantir d'être encore là dans six mois, dans un an ou dans les prochaines années, mais je te promets de t'aimer comme tu le mérites durant le temps que tu accepteras de passer avec moi. Et lorsque tu voudras que je partage ton lit...

_J'te promets un moment de fièvre et de douceur_

_Pas toute la nuit mais quelques heures ..._

Cette fois-ci, c'est le rouge de la pudeur qui teinte ses joues et non plus l'effort.

Je lui souris tout en prenant ses mains dans les miennes.

- Je serai toujours attentif aux moindre de tes désirs. Je ne serai sûrement pas parfait. Il y aura des jours où tu souhaiteras me voir à mille lieux de toi quand on se disputera. Tu rêveras sans doute de m'étrangler lorsque je me conduirai en véritable Serpentard... (elle sourit enfin) mais jamais tu ne regretteras de m'avoir dit "oui". Ce n'est qu'une promesse de plus mais garde-là en tête comme toutes les autres...

_Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche_

_Je te promets le miel à ma main qui te touche_

_Je te promets le ciel au dessus de ta couche_

_Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces..._

- Voilà tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur et que je te déclare peut-être avec trop... de gaucherie. Je ne sais pas. Je n'y suis pas habitué.

- Je peux enfin placer un mot ?

- Oui. Je suis désolé.

- Je suis vraiment touchée par tes mots...

Je relâche ses mains. Mes promesses n'ont pas été dignes d'être crues. A qui la faute puisque j'ai passé tant de jours, tant de semaines, tant de mois, tant d'années à l'inonder de propos insultants ?

Je m'apprête à lui tourner le dos mais elle attrape soudain mon bras.

- La neige te va très bien, me dit-elle en passant sa main sur mes cheveux. Les promesses sont des mots aussi éphémères que ces flocons de neige, mais la neige si elle fond ne disparaît pas, elle ne fait qu'irriguer le sol pour que les fleurs reviennent au printemps. Dis-moi que tes promesses même si elles perdent de leur intensité serviront quand même à bâtir un futur avec des mots plus solides. Tu me le promets ?

- Encore des promesses.

Elle sourit et j'en fais de même.

- Où est le problème si on les tient ? me demande-t-elle.

- C'est un "oui" que tu sous-entends ?

- Peut-être bien... Laisse-moi juste le temps d'avertir mes amis.

- Ils le savent... Je leur ai avoué mes intentions envers toi.

- Et ?

- Disons que je vais devoir montrer patte blanche durant un bon moment devant la porte des Gryffondor, et puis... Weasley.

- Ron ?

- Promets-moi... (Elle rit.) Oui, je sais encore une autre promesse. C'est le jour. Quoiqu'il en soit, promets-moi de te montrer compréhensive avec Weasley même s'il se montre injurieux envers moi.

- Ron ne se montrerait jamais...

Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Attends de lui dire que tu as accordé une chance à la fouine avant de te montrer aussi sûre de toi. Compris ?

- Alors le dire à Harry et Ron ne sera pas aussi facile que je le pensais ?

- Non. Ce sera aussi difficile qu'une bataille avec Qui-tu-sais.

- Et bien, je vais tenter cette bataille. Et s'il le faut, je leur promettrai de rester heureuse avec toi, dit-elle avec un nouveau sourire qui enflamme mon coeur.

Les flocons de neige cessent lentement de tomber sur nos têtes. Le jour se terre peu à peu dans sa tanière. Et pendant que le temps s'écoule du sablier, j'enlace le rêve qui est devenu enfin réalité.

Le froid autour de nous ne nous touche pas, pas plus que l'attention de certains qui passent près de nous et repartent pour diffuser leurs rumeurs.

Dans cette cour blanche, il n'y a qu'un homme et une femme qui se sont promis ces mots que seuls les initiés connaissent, ces mots que les ténèbres ignorent parce qu'ils ont banni Eros de leur royaume.

En ce jour de décembre, il n'y a que toi et moi pour toujours.

xxx The End xxx

Je crois que là, j'ai fait une song-fic bien romantique à souhait, je crois. Comment trouvez-vous ce nouvel écrit de ma part ? Trop mièvre, trop DMHG ? Je vous laisse juger.

Pour ma part, j'avais envie de faire une song-fic toute mignonne pour vous faire oublier les larmes de ma dernière song-fic en date, lol. J'ai réussi ?

Bref, c'était Feylie qui repose son stylo (façon de parler, lol) et qui vous dit à la prochaine, car forcément je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

Bisous !


End file.
